1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a better electrical performance.
2. Description of Related Arts
A smart card connector usually includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals arranged in two-row arrays and received in the insulating housing and a metal shield covering the insulating housing for preventing EMI. Smart card connectors are divided into two types in accordance with a relationship between the terminals and the insulating housing as below: a smart card connector with its terminals received in an electrical module separated from the insulating housing and another kind of smart card connector with its terminals integrated with the insulating housing. The assembling method of the first kind of smart card connector is usually that the integration of the metal shield and the insulating housing overlays the electrical module from a top side thereof. But such a method is disadvantaged in not so much fixed combination between the electrical module and the insulating housing that the insulating housing may be moved relative to the electrical module when the device is taken away. A bad electrical connection between an inserted smart card and the electrical card connector is achieved.
For another reason, a customer usually fixes the integration of the metal shield and the insulating housing onto a printed circuit board firstly, and acquires the electrical module having a plurality of terminals received therein to move into a receiving room defined in the insulating housing. The aforementioned electrical card connector does not satisfy the customer.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector having a better electrical performance and advanced assembling steps is desired.